


A Flesh-Eating Moth Situation

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Sketch of Commander Gree and Obi-Wan getting to indulge their nerdiness. :)
Relationships: CC-1004 | Gree & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 138





	A Flesh-Eating Moth Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/post/617484034171453440/so-all-im-saying-is-that-gree-and-obi-wan)! It physically hurt me to draw Gree's hair. And that thingie is an actual SW device: an aeromagnifier, which has repulsors in the hood and illuminator rings around the magnifying glass to light the subject being studied.
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/jSlB5Yzu17w)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
